Gadgetlina
Cast: * Thumbelina - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Prince Cornelius - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jacquimo - Peter Pan * Mother - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Hero - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Baby Bug - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Gnatty - Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) * Li'l Bug - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Mrs. Toad - Shego (Kim Possible) * Mozo - Aladdin * Gringo - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Grundel - Jafar (Aladdin) * Berkeley Beetle - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Mrs. Fieldmouse - Ann Possible (Kim Possible) * Mr. Mole - James Possible (Kim Possible) * Bumblebee - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Queen Tabitha - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * King Colbert - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Mrs. Rabbit - Kim Possible * Mr. Fox - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Mr. Bear - George Darling (Peter Pan) * Reverend Rat - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Good Witch - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) * Farm Animals - The Powerpuff Girls Characters, Ed Edd n Eddy Characters and Tangled Characters * Green and Blue Fairies - Tanya and Bridget (An American Tail) * Purple and Pink Fairies - Angelina and Alice (Angelina Ballerina) * Fairies - Various Rodents * Beetles - Various * Gnatty's Mother - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Berkeley's Friends - Various Thieves (Aladdin 2 & 3) * Romeo - Bolt * Juliet - Rita (Oliver and Company) Scenes: * Gadgetlina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Gadget Hackwrench * Gadgetlina part 2 - "Gadget Hackwrench" * Gadgetlina part 3 - "Soon" * Gadgetlina part 4 - The Rodents/Gadget meets Chip * Gadgetlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots * Gadgetlina part 6 - Gadget gets Kidnapped * Gadgetlina part 7 - Gadget meets Shego/"On the Road" * Gadgetlina part 8 - Gadget meets Peter Pan/ Follow Your Heart" * Gadgetlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Sultan and Aladdin mocks Jafar * Gadgetlina part 10 - Gadget meets Abis Mal/"You're Beautiful, Baby" * Gadgetlina part 11 - Wart, Elionwy and Cody Tries to Save Gadget/Poor Gadget * Gadgetlina part 12 - Peter Pan ask for Direction/Chip searches for Gadget/Abis Mal and Jafar's Plan * Gadgetlina part 13 - Peter Pan asks for more direction/Chip gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" * Gadgetlina part 14 - Gadget meets Ann Possible * Gadgetlina part 15 - Gadget and Ann Possible meets James Possible/"Sun" * Gadgetlina part 16 - James Possible's Tunnel/James Possible's Proposal * Gadgetlina part 17 - Jafar's Next Plan * Gadgetlina part 18 - "Marry the Mole" * Gadgetlina part 19 - Gadget sees Peter Pan * Gadgetlina part 20 - Wart, Elionwy and Cody saves Chip * Gadgetlina part 21 - The Wedding/Jafar and Abis Mal crashes the Wedding * Gadgetlina part 22 - Happy Endings * Gadgetlina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Movies/TV Shows Used/Video Games Used: * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan: Return to Neverland (2002) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) * TUFF Puppy (2010) * Meet the Feebles (1989) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) * Tangled (2010) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * An American Tail (1986) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Angelina Ballerina (2002) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Mickey Mouse Shorts (1935) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Fantasia (1940) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Kim Possible (2002) * Aladdin (1992) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Space Jam (1996) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Wombles (1973) * Nellie the Elephant (1990) * Paddington (1975) * The Trap Door (1984) * Muzzy in Gondoland (1986) * Viva Pinata (2006) * The Muppet Show (1976) * Dumbo (1941) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) * Ovide and the Gang (1987) * Danger Mouse (2015) * Hop (2011) * Noah's Ark (2007) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * The Nut Job (2014) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Zootopia (2016) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Hercules (TV Series) (1998) * Bolt (2008) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Fish Hooks (2010) * Fraggle Rock (1983) * Minions (2015) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Home on the Range (2004) Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof of TheBluesRockz. * This is the only movie-spoof to use no full parts and the only movie to show no same parts as the other YouTubers. * The Return of Jafar, Aladdin (TV Series), The Lion King, and Thumbelina were released in 1994. * Both An American Tail and Thumbelina were directed by Don Bluth. Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs